Memorias de un héroe
by yuri-swan
Summary: Muchos años atrás en la historia de One Piece, la historia de Monkey D. Garp, ¿cómo llegó a ser marine? ¿Cómo conoció a la abuela de Luffy, su único y verdadero amor?, ¿Qué pasó con Dragon?. Pre-One Piece
1. Prólogo

Disclaimer: Ni la historia de One Piece, ni sus personajes me pertenecen, por desgracia no soy un genio como Oda-sensei.

**PRÓLOGO **

El ambiente de la oficina cada vez estaba más y más cargado, en la mesa el cenicero rebosaba de las colillas y los puros que se iba fumando uno detrás de otro, le gustaba el placer de fumar, pero sabía que se estaba excediendo y no lo podía evitar. En su cabeza no se dejaba de repetir la misma escena: Akainu atravesando con su puño de magma el pecho de Ace. Una y otra vez la ira le corría por las venas, el sentimiento de venganza era muy grande, por eso permanecía encerrado en lo que quedaba de su oficina, observando por la ventana las obras de restauración de la bahía.

Cuanto tiempo había pasado ya… ¿una semana? ¿Dos? Ahora eso no importa, lo único que lo mantenía alerta eran los periódicos que le traía Bogart cada mañana. Su rutina durante los últimos días no había cambiado: levantarse, vestirse, ir a la oficina y esperar noticias o algún indicio de que Luffy siguiera aún con vida. El periódico era un buen medio para enterarse pues a raíz de los últimos acontecimientos, los periodistas estaban al tanto de cualquier información relacionada con la guerra que desató Shirohige, las consecuencias de su muerte y el descontrol de miles de piratas alrededor del mundo aclamando una nueva era único que alteraban sus rutinas eran las visitas de Tsuru, Aokigi, Sengoku, Bogart y la de sus subordinados Koby y Helmeppo.

Tsuru siempre iba a limpiar la porquería del escritorio y a consolarlo a su manera, las mujeres en estas ocasiones siempre tienen palabras amables. Aokigi se quedaba dormido el sillón de la esquina, a veces es un hombre de pocas palabras, pero es buena compañía. En cambio Sengoku le echaba una y otra vez un sermón de que tarde o temprano tenía que pasar, pues Ace era un criminal…Pero las visitas más interesantes eran las de Bogart, trayendo el periódico y alguna información extra, y la de Koby.

Cuando despertó en la enfermería después de desmayarse en el campo de batalla, los médicos le dijeron que estaba desarrollando el poder del "Haki", por lo que le tocaba enseñarle a dominarlo y a usarlo correctamente. Venía a visitarlo con frecuencia junto con Helmeppo, un poco celoso de la situación, ya que iba a conseguir ser más fuerte a partir de ahora. Siempre le venía a decir que estaba 100% seguro de que Luffy seguía con vida y que en cualquier momento habría noticias suyas, y le preguntaba cosas sobre que era el Haki y demás, pues sabía que aún no iba a empezar el entrenamiento, aún les quedaba unos días de recuperación y los campos de entrenamiento estaban inservibles después de varias sacudidas de la Gura Gura no mi.

Esa misma tarde Sengoku entró en la oficina con unos paquetes de galletas de arroz y un poco de té. Esa acción le sorprendió, pues siempre que hacía eso es que quería "hablar" de algo serio. Y sin más rodeos le dijo:

- Garp, esto no puede seguir así, necesitas desconectar. He pensado que no te irían mal unas pequeñas vacaciones.

NA: He aquí el prólogo de esta historia, que me iba rondando por la cabeza y tenía ganas de escribir sobre la vida de Garp. Pronto subiré el primer capi ^^ no os lo perdáis!


	2. Los niños del molino

Disclaimer: Ni la historia de One Piece, ni sus personajes me pertenecen, por desgracia no soy un genio como Oda-sama, pero sí que me pertenecen mis OCs.

**IMPORTANTE ANTES DE EMPEZAR A LEER:** lo que esté en _cursiva _es un flashback.

**CAPITULO 1: LOS NIÑOS DEL MOLINO **

Ya hace días que había partido de Marienford, el tiempo había cambiado en algunos momentos: desde ciclones que podían hundir a toda una flota a lluvias de granizo, o cielos totalmente despejados con un Sol que quemaba tan solo asomarte por la puerta del camarote. Para ser sinceros, hacía tiempo que no se embarcaba en un viaje largo y no recordaba la inestabilidad de la Grand Line, ya no era un joven marine intrépido con ganas de aventuras y de ver mundo…, no, ahora ya era un viejo, toda una leyenda que se pasaba días y días enseñando a marines más jóvenes, algo que realmente le llenaba de orgullo.

Hoy el cielo contaba con algunas nubes esponjas, de aquellas que recuerdan al algodón de azúcar de las ferias. Contemplaba el mar tranquilo y hermoso, no se veía ningún otro barco por el horizonte, ni ninguna isla dónde atracar, parecía que navegasen solos en la inmensidad del mar. No hacía más que contemplar el horizonte y dejarse mecer por la suave brisa, era algo que siempre le relajaba, amaba esa sensación de no estar pensando en nada, simplemente contemplar y esperar. No faltaba mucho para llegar a las aguas de la Calm Belt, pues su destino no era otro que el East Blue su tierra natal.

Por una vez Sengoku tenía razón, necesitaba alejarse del foco de todos sus males, no sin antes negociar una condición. No era un viaje de placer y de relax, iba a ser una misión: detener a todos los piratas que se encontrase por el camino, por lo que se llevo con él un pequeño escuadrón de marines y fijaron su rumbo a la Isla de Dawn, más concretamente la villa Fucsia.

Tenía que volver, aparte de que se preocupaba de la seguridad de la villa, debía unas cuantas explicaciones a ciertas personas, aunque no estaba seguro de la reacción que podía provocar el que lo vieran por allí después de todo lo que había pasado.

Imaginaba como debía de estar su casa de la villa, solitaria como siempre, pero limpia gracias a Makino-san que se encargaba de cuidarla cuando él no estaba. Que recuerdos le traía esa casa, o mejor dicho molino, fue el lugar dónde se crio cuando era un niño al igual que Luffy…

_A la edad de 5 años había quedado huérfano de padre y madre a causa de un incendio cuando se encontraban trabajando en una de las granjas de la villa. Sin nadie que pudiese hacerse cargo pasó directamente al orfanato de la villa, un viejo molino que se caía a pedazos regentado por una de las mujeres más bondadosas que había conocido, Bojaxhiu Kichi. _

_Ya era una mujer mayor, seguramente rondaba los 80, no era muy alta y tenía el pelo grisáceo siempre recogido por un moño, aunque algo que destacaba mucho de ella eran sus ojos almendrados que desprendían mucha fuerza y vitalidad. Desde muy joven había decidido convertir su casa en un orfanato. Nunca pudo tener hijos, así que recogía a todos los niños sin familia y los cuidaba como si fueran suyos. _

_Cuando llegó a esa casa, sólo estaba él y otro niño más, más o menos de su misma edad. Al principio solo ocasionaba problemas, no ayudaba en ninguna tarea, se quejaba por la comida, rompía cosas a propósito y eso que la casa estaba ya bastante destartalada, en definitiva era un niño mimado y consentido que no aceptaba su nueva situación, quería volver a su casa con sus padres, por lo que hacía la vida imposible a la pobre mujer y al otro huérfano. Kichi intentaba comprender su situación y le deja a la suya, o por lo menos desahogarse de alguna manera, pues sabía que en el fondo no era mal chico. _

_Hasta que un día, el niño se le rebeló cuando la anciana Kichi fue al mercado a comprar y se encontraba ayudando en la colada. Era niño enclenque y bajito con gafas, con un gorro que le llegaba a tapar hasta las cejas y que cuyo nombre ni se molestó en aprender. _

_Se acercó temeroso a él, pero decidido y con el ceño fruncido:_

_- ¿Qué pasa contigo? Obaa-chan se porta muy bien contigo, te hace de comer, te lava la ropa, y te da un sitio dónde vivir sin tener que vagar por la calle, ¿es que acaso no es suficiente para ti? _

_- Para empezar no es mi Oba-chan, ni es nada, no pedí estar aquí._

_- ¡Eres un desagradecido! Se te está dando una oportunidad de seguir adelante – le contestó el chico apretando los puños, conteniéndose de no propinarle un puñetazo en la cara, cosa que le pasó desapercibida._

_- ¿Qué acaso tienes ganas de pegarme? ¡Hazlo si eres tan valiente!_

_- Y-yo…esto, no, no voy a…_

_- Bwajajaja me lo temía, que patético que eres…, aunque no más que tu querida Obaa-chan…_

_Esa provocación hizo saltar al niño encima de él arreándole un fuerte puñetazo que lo dejó en el suelo. Aún un poco noqueado por el golpe se levantó y empezó a pelear con él. _

_No sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado hasta que los dos se quedaron tumbados en la hierba sin fuerzas, con la nariz ensangrentada, el labio hinchado, arañazos y moratones por todas partes y el pelo muy alborotado._

_- No eres el único que ha perdido a su familia, yo también echo de menos a mis padres, pero no podemos evitar lo que nos depara el destino, deja ya de torturarte de esta manera, sólo conseguirás lastimarte a ti mismo, ¿o es que acaso tus padres estarían orgullosos de saber lo que estás haciendo?_

_- Tú no sabes nada de mí… - dijo evitando llorar, pues sus palabras habían dado en el clavo, un clavo que le dolía mucho…_

_- ¿Acaso no comprendes el dolor de Obaa-chan de no saber cómo ayudarte? Apenas tiene dinero para mantenernos y nos acoge en su casa, ¿qué más tiene que hacer para demostrarte que tienes que seguir adelante?_

_- Yo, yo… ¡TENGO MIEDO! ¡NUNCA HABÍA ESTADO SOLO, NO QUIERO QUEDARME SOLO! - finalmente había roto a llorar, y el dolor salió en sus lágrimas, se desahogó de toda esa situación, puede que ese niño tuviera razón, se había comportado como un verdadero idiota, fruto de su miedo y su frustración. _

_- No estás solo…, nos tienes a nosotros – y allí lo vio de pie extendiéndole la mano- empecemos de cero… Me llamo Woop Slap, ¿y tú? – miro la mano que le ofrecía, no vacilo, sonrió y le estrechó la mano._

_- Garp, Monkey D. Garp._

_Un ruido en el porche los alertó de que Obaa-chan había regresado._

_- ¡Ya estoy en casa! ¡Slap, Garp! ¿Qué os ha pasado?- dijo bastante alterada la pobre mujer._

_- Eeeh, Obaa-chan no te lo vas a creer, pero un perro salvaje nos atacó – contestó Slap de la forma más natural y eso que estaba mintiendo._

_- P-pero que- alcanzó a decir Garp hasta que fue interrumpido por Kichi._

_- ¡QUE UN PERRO SALVAJE! ¡AAAAH, ENTRAD EN CASA ANTES DE QUE VENGAN MÁS!- exclamó bastante alterada la pobre anciana haciendo aspavientos con los brazos._

_- Se lo ha tragado…- aún no se lo creía._

_- Es muy crédula, se cree todo lo que le dices – le explicó Slap con una sonrisa._

_Al entrar en casa, les indicó que se fuesen a duchar y que luego les curaría las heridas. Pero antes de ir a ducharse Garp se paró en medio del salón y se arrodillo:_

_- ¡Perdóname Obaa-chan! ¡He sido un completo egoísta y me he portado muy mal contigo! – y volvieron a surcar mas lágrimas por sus mejillas, las heridas le escocían, pero le daba igual, podía soportarlo._

_- Ara, ara… ¿qué haces en el suelo? ¿No ves que así te ensuciarás más? - alzó la cabeza al escuchar esa voz tan dulce - No hay nada que perdonar Garp-san, entiendo que la pérdida de tus padres ha sido muy reciente, pero mientras tu corazón lata hay que seguir viviendo hasta que diga basta. – lo rodeó con sus brazos y lo abrazó un buen rato hasta que dejo de llorar – anda sé bueno y ves a ducharte, espero que Slap no te haya propinado muchos "puños de amor", pero no le digas nada, él cree que soy muy crédula – dijo guiñándole un ojo y dejándole bastante confuso._

A partir de ese día había ganado una Obaa-chan y un nuevo amigo. Sonreía nostálgico al recordar esos momentos de la infancia, en los que ella le enseñó seguir adelante y no rendirse, ser fuerte ante las adversidades, pero sobretodo le demostró que no estaba solo.

- Obaa-chan…

EL RINCÓN DE LA AUTORA

Taraaaan! Nuevo capi :D, un poco triste, pero es que quería representar a alguien que hubiese marcado la infancia de Garp, y que le hubiese enseñado a ser fuerte emocionalmente.

Kichi en japonés quiere decir generoso, no sé si es un nombre masculino o femenino, pero me gusta para la Obaa-chan de Garp, que por cierto Oba-chan quiere decir abuela en japonés.

Por cierto muchas gracias por los reviews tanto a Kittieheartssushi como a Zilion, me alegra que os haya gustado la idea de este fic, simplemente la pensé al ver los pocos fics que habían de Garp y que ninguno profundizase en su pasado, así que me decidí.

Por lo de la renuncia de Sengoku, ahí me has matado xD, pero creo que renuncia pasado un tiempo después de la guerra, pero bueno de momento en este fic no renuncia xD.

También he introducido otro personaje del mundo One Piece, si, si, Woop Slap es el nombre del actual alcalde de villa Fucsia, no sé he pensado en él como una de las personas que se podían haber criado con Garp cuando era niño.

¡Espero que os haya gustado! Y ya sabéis dejad reviews que siempre motivan para seguir escribiendo

Sayonaraaa


End file.
